When taking pictures, a photographer controls the focus distance by using various lenses or by adjusting the shutter size and/or lens distance from the point in the camera that records the picture. The focus distance is the distance from the camera in which objects are maximally focused relative to the rest of the picture. Around the focus distance is an area which is essentially focused at least above a certain threshold level. The picture can be adjusted to have certain areas focused and certain areas blurred. For example, an object at a specific distance can be focused with objects at other distances blurred. Alternatively, the picture can be focused from a specific distance, up to a specific distance, or between two distances. Typically, the focused area with a reasonable level of clarity is referred to as the depth of field.